Lost
by Tayabell
Summary: This is just a very small piece I wrote for English and wanted to share


Light, noise, and life. Darkness, silence, and death. It's all the same. One cannot be at the same time as the other. Yet, one cannot exist without the other. They are polar opposites. But completely alike. Where there is one the other will soon follow. That just the way of life, it's a constant circle going around and around and around again with the start completely out of sight but the end nowhere near.

In today's high-class society one is expected to be always on show, to be the perfect princess without a single fault. To sit when told to and to speak only when spoken to when around adults. Yet when with others of one's own age to be able to stand out while still fitting in to be bold and lead with the most current trends and examples. While still following the rest of the crowd.

When what is expected of one it the most prominent fixture in life. Then it is often easy for one to lose their self in the proses.

That's the way my life works. I used to be a young naïve child thinking that the world was perfect and that I was never to be the one with all this responsibility. Yet here I am. 

_In the beginning it as all everything was simple. I had the perfect family, my mother was always so prim and proper always making sure we had the best of the best, my father a wealthy businessman who ran his own company, well more like and international empire. That leads me to my brother Alexander who was to take over the company when he turned twenty-one. My brother was one of the kindest people you would ever meet he always helped anyone when he could and at the same time was always the perfect son in the eyes of your parents and the tabloids. He was my big brother, my protector, and my saviour_

 _We both had our whole lives planned out for us Alex was to take over the family business have a family and pass it on to his son like it has happened in our family for generations. Then I was to follow in my mother's footsteps being a high-class socialite then finding a nice guy and have a family. It all seemed so simple._

 _That was until it all went wrong._

 _It was my sixteenth birthday and my brother promised to spend the night with me just messing around and watching movies in out pyjamas like we used to. Our last night of just being a kid before he was to start running the business the following week when he turned twenty-one. Mother and father were out for the night so it was just Alex and I home. We were on our second movie when we ran out of ice-cream. I beg Alex to go get us more and being the wonderful big brother he is and the help of my puppy dog eyes he agreed._

 _The store was only about ten minutes from home. But after twenty minutes he wasn't home. Forty minutes later he still wasn't home. I thought maybe he got caught up talking to a friend he ran into. But then 3 hours later mother and father came home saying that Alex was in a car accident. He took one quick trip to get ice cream, but never come home._

 _From then on everything was different my parents were different I was different my whole life was different._

 _My father was in turmoil he had to hand the business over to someone. That someone was supposed to be my brother. But now he could not. My parents had no male heir to their fortune anymore and as a daughter, I was not seen as stable to take on the company on my own._

Today was supposed to be my eighteen birthday. Another chapter in my life beginning. The time where I could go out into the world and find out what I wanted to do with my life. But now that's not going to happen. In the middle of my party, my parents made an announcement that now I was an adult I was eligible to start a family and get married. I thought that they were just joking. But they went. My Farther announced that he had a new business partner and to merge the two companies to make our family's even larger. I would marry the new partner to finalise the deal.

Standing there all I could think about was are they joking, why would they do this to me. I always knew that it was common to have young couples matched together in our society, but never to this extreme. Never two complete strangers. I have never met this guy before and now the moment I turn legal age they want to marry me off for the sake of the business merger. I never thought that my parents of all people would do that. To have their barely eighteen-year-old daughter marry a man twice her age with no say in it. No prior knowledge and then to announce it in front of everyone.

I guess that's what loss does to you. You get so caught up on the one that you have lost, that you forget and cease to care about those who you still have left.


End file.
